Chapter 1
by missmitty123
Summary: This is A story about me and my best friend Emii somewhat in the future. I know that this story isn't my best work but I'll try to make a few changes to make it somewhat better If you want another chapter tell me what you'd like to see : Thankz


Situations started to play as usual on the first day of sumer break.

Totally sleep deprived I couldn't even bare to take on measly gimps at my Butterfly purple brats clock i received when I was 5. It was 9:34 and I was already late for my first day working at the new Retail Store which pretty much sold anything any hooker or old lady was looking for. Cheap purfume and fake fur. I didn't know if $8.75 an hour was worth it but quickly changed my mind. As My best friend Emmi and I were saving my to go on a cool trip a the end of the summer. It was located downtown Which my mom didn't like as much as I did. I tried to convince my mom to let me work with my best friend Emma all summer, as she told me 100 times before she didn't trust it in downtown Fredericton. Sounding like Dr. Phil when she said it with the accent she used just to annoy me," There are all kinds of weirdos out there and I don't want you getting hurt hunny." The word"weirdos" was obviously encountering my genetic fear of hobos or Phillip Gurdio. Which she used to her advantage whenever she could, and I liked it sometimes. But Told her the best i possible could that My Best Friend Emma would look out for me,which is partly true because one day this annoying girl at my school named Melinda* started mouthing off at me for no aparent reason. Emma or Emii for short was the first person to ever and I mean like ever shut her up, As she has a comeback for everything. And boy, Melinda never went near me again. If it was up to Emma She'd be in the hospital right now suffering some kind of coma,but thats pretty much her. She's like a brand new puppy you learn to love her! :) Happily my mom bought it like the new pair of shoes with the baby blue stars on the end at Wal- Mart. I dragged my feet over to my sage green dresser and as I rubbed the large amount of sleep in my blue eyes out and ran my pink fingernails through my blonde hair. Searching through my dresser was a chore considering my clothes were never sorted right and lacked a bit cleanliness. I finally found my uniform at the bottom of the 3rd droor. Put it on loving the sent of the store, new and clean with the sent of a mist of jasmine. I Pulled this new and lovely masterpiece on and quicky ran out the bedroom door, only to see Emma sitting in the living room flipping through the Twist magazine on the coffee table. She glanced up from her article about Selena Gomaz only to mutter a very tired "hey." "How'd you get in here I said with just a tad too much sarcasim in my usually preppy voice. Yawning at the same time as she said these words she attempted to say something like " Your mom let me in after I started knocking at the door loudly for at least 10 minutes." At least that's what I think she said I couldn't tell because there was a load in the dishwasher which needed to be fixed and made a noise like someone was killing a penguin. Getting up from her seat at my green couch she made a gesture with her hand to get out the door and pointed at the clock ticking. " We better get going before we are later than we are now!" Our boss Mrs. Hampfield clearly stated that if we were late 3 times we were fired. I figured she knew from expreience that teenagers tended to be late for things like that. I could tell she had a few jobs in her day because she smelled like the goats milk soap my great grandmother uses everyday. The creme box said "For use on people 65 and older." I could tell she was beyond that as the wrinkles on her dark face told it all. I opened the door of Emma's 1976 Chevy and turned on the radio. Looking out the dirty window I saw plenty of things what caught my eye was my work. I thought it would be prettier than this, maybe like Avon or bed bath and beyond or something. Instead I saw a old rundown brick building with Pink lights that said " Ardieens" Emma said something but I didn't comprehend nor care. My eyes were stuck on a boy. He looked about 5 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and large deep brown eyes like hershy kisses. The outfit he was wearing was totally cool as he took pride in his apperence. Tight skinny jeans with red converse sneekers. I liked that. I walked over to the door and he Greeted me with a large smile like he was going to say something but didn't know what to say. Shaking I manged to intorduce myself in an orderly manner. Hey! My name is Kaylee." Emma started to walk over and took the earphones out of her ear to hear what we were saying. "And this is my best friend Emma I went on." This is our first day." As if on queue Emma's hand shot up and pulled me away before random hawt guy could say anything other than "Hey! My name is Justin!" "Why did you do that?! That was like my very first time talking to a hot guy and you blew it what's wrong with you!?" I shouted with tears in my eyes almost so loud that a bystander heard our convo. "I know you like him Kay, but I know who he is, he's not as cute nice and innocent as he looks. He'll date you for a few weeks and than move on, trust me I don't want you to be heartbroken!" "How do you know?" I shot back. "Your only boyfriend was Joe in like the 3rd grade!" "I know but trust me emma said as she pushed the door open and the bell rang as she opened it. Pushing the glass vase out of her way with anger. Justin came in and said to me in a voice that that sang in my ears. "Wanna go to the movies with me to night?" My voice shook as I was thinking of what to say next. Yes maybe no okay WHAT DO I SAY, I am not good with guys and this one is like the only one that ever asked me out, on a REAL date, okay Riley did in grade 4 but that doesn't matter. "Sure I'd love to ummm..... how about 6:45?" I couldn't beleive what I just did... Did Kaylee Newton just sound cool calm and collected? Never thought that would happen... Ha! Mircales do happen! "Sure see you then." As I was dialing his number in my blue razor phone, Emma was just standing there in disbelief, looking like I just murderd Miley Cyurs or something, her brown eyes in slits as she bit the top of her lip and grawled. As Justin or Aka Hawt dude left the store emma was about to blow her top. Her hands up and mouth wide open I could tell she was about to scream and didn't care who heard it, Luckly Mrs Hampfield walked out of the supply closet and in our direction. "welcome girls, you must be kaylee and Emma!" She said in a fake british accent.  
As she taught us how to stack shelves of nail polish and lip gloss Emma never talked to me for 2 hours... until our lunch break. "you A**Hole...


End file.
